Reflections of the Ages
by Murdock129
Summary: In a time of great peril, Link and the love of his life are forced to call upon the strangest of allies, to face an enemy beyond even Ganon's power. LinkX? Please read and review. Oneshot, part of ongoing series of Oneshots


Disclaimer: I own none of the content used to create this fanfiction

"Are you sure?" the pale woman whispered as she held her beloved's arm gently, her eyes wide with fear, worry for the man she had come to call her own, they had been through so much since their chance meeting, and now, he wanted to risk his life for this risk.

"I must, I cannot defeat him alone" he whispered quietly as he turned to look into her soft brown eyes, incredibly determined, "I cannot fight him or his servants aside" she whispered quietly before pausing and shaking his head.

"But Link-" she tried before she was silenced by his lips meeting hers, kissing her deeply and adoringly, her eyes widening before closing as she melted into his arms, their tongues dancing passionately until they were forced apart solely by a need to breathe, "Be careful..." she murmured nervously as her breath returned to her, the blonde Hero of Time nodding slowly before sliding from his lover's arms and turning towards the pedestal before them. To think it had been nearly two decades since he had last stood here, he had faced horrors since then, fought the incarnation of evil, Ganondorf in his tower, and then defeated the twisted monster Majora...

And now it had come full circle, his foes were not truly defeated, once more in the realm of the living and under the thumb of a being more evil than either of them.

The Master Sword pulsed with power as he drew it from it's scabbard upon his back before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, his wonderful lover behind him pausing for a second before she couldn't hold it anymore

"Link! I love you!" she called desperately, she couldn't lose him, she couldn't begin to imagine life without him, she had lost her father at the hands of a madman already, and now her lover may be throwing his life away for a mere chance to defeat their nemesis...

"I love you too" the Hero of Time murmured as he turned back to her with a loving smile across his lips, before he plunged his blade into the pedestal before him. Zelda had sent him back to his child's body, and in doing so the Princess of Hyrule had blocked the time stream from being passed through between his adult life and his childhood. But that wasn't the pedestal and the blade's only power.

His magic glowed around his fist as the mighty triforce of courage glowed upon his knuckle before a stream of beautiful golden magic streamed from him and into the stone, through the Master Sword.

The woman watching him could barely see his form through the swirling magic, her eyes barely open a crack, just enough to see his form, silhouetted against the bright lights, before she gave a gasp, her lover's plan had worked, he was no longer standing alone within the Temple of Time's walls, at first a single figure joined him, nearly the same as the Link she knew and loved, but with more feminine features, a third figure joining them, tall and with sterner features, and a wolf-like aura to him.

It was mere moments later a fourth figure formed, his hair a soft brown unlike his blonde companions, and with a tunic closer to a peasant's wear than that of the hero of time, a fifth figure appearing next, a beautiful and slender woman whose blonde hair cascaded from beneath her cap, and finally a sixth figure formed, the strangest of all, standing at barely half the height of his fellows, with eyes like a cat's and an oddly shaped body, short and stubby unlike any Hylian Link's lover had seen, though compared to many of the beings they had met he could hardly be called strange.

The lights slowly settled, allowing the five men and single woman to truly see each other, gazing over one another slowly, none willing to make a rash judgement, to make a move against these others that looked so like them, yet so different.

"What is this, one of Ganondorf's tricks?" came the soft and almost gravelly voice of the tall lupine Link, his eyes scanning the others before settling on the original Link, who had called the others here, "You? Can it truly be, the Hero's Shade, standing before me in the flesh?" he asked in awe

"I do not know this Hero's Shade of which you speak brother, I am Link, the Hero of Time, and I have called you here, brothers, sister, because I need your help" the original Link replied with an honest look at the others, "In our own way each of us is one of Hyrule's great heroes, the Hero of Time, Hylia's Chosen Hero, the Hero of the Winds" he murmured, looking between his fellows before smiling.

"I am you, and you are me, we are all Link, yet here we stand, separate" he murmured with a smile, before turning as he drew his sword from the stone and stepped down to the side of his beloved, "But first, I would like you all to meet my wife. Chun, meet my other selves"

Author Notes: This is the first of a series of Oneshots set during a singular setting, a mass crossover between worlds. Hopefully I'll find time to write a full story from them. Probably the only LinkXChun-Li pairing ever, it just kinda came to me and stuck for some reason, but I like it. Also yes, Fem-Link is basically an OC, the Zelda timeline is split, I imagine that she comes from a fourth branch off OoT like TP Link, WW Link and LoZ 1 Link. Reviews make me happy


End file.
